Bucky/Gallery
Images of Bucky Promotional Imagery Bucky clip art.png Jake-group promo.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg The Never Sands of Time-Disney Junior Appisodes01.png Bucky-Cardboard Cutout Standup.jpg Bucky&kingcrab-background.jpg Watch Disney junior promo01.jpg Animation 149388531.jpg|Bucky with Peter Pan Bucky.jpg Bucky..jpg 0e0119826d.jpg Bucky..JPG Bucky_ship.jpg Bucky2.png Bucky3.jpg 125479588.jpg 145299305.jpg 145299306.jpg 145299307.jpg 145299314.jpg 145299321.jpg QH5Km.jpg BalloonBucky.jpg|Balloon Bucky in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" BalloonBucky02.jpg|Bucky Balloon form in SkyBird Island Is Falling! Pirate Princess41.png Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly roger and bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-jake-saves-bucky-izzy.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Hook&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty04.png Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Seahorse Shallows-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt04.jpg Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Ghost Story01.png Bucky-Battle for the book.jpg Bucky-Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Bucky-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-The Sands of Time.jpg Groupshot-Under Sea Bucky.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake Saves Bucky.jpg JakePeter Skully-Peter Pan returns.jpg Bucky-Rainbow wand.jpg JakeCubbyBucky&LeBeak-Jake and Sneaky LeBeak.jpg Bucky sailing.jpg Bucky- Mer-Matey Ahoy!.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Jake&Bucky.jpg Jake- Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Awesome Surprise.jpg Jake&Crew-Battle for the Book.jpg Bucky never sea.jpg Jake&crew-Battle for the book.jpg Bucky-The Never Sands of Time.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Bucky's room in the Hideout.png Bucky-Battle for the book02.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock.jpg Bucky-ShiverJack01.jpg Jake&Crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Spot&Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Tomb-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Bucky-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Chilly canyon-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Games04.png Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!04.jpg Never-Sharks-Look Out...Never-Sharks!03.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock02.jpg Groupshot-The Key to Skull Rock01.jpg Croc.jpg Hook- The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest11.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Brewster&Bucky-tick tock trap01.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow04.jpg JakeIzzyPirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Bucky&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow .jpg Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land21.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Bucky&Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ghost Island.jpg Bucky-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.png Jake&crew-captain Jake intro02.jpg Skully&Bucky-Captain Jake intro.jpg Bucky-Captain Jake.jpg Bucky with Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book15.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book16.jpg IzzyWendyJohn&Michael -Battle for the Book01.jpg Bucky spyglass.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg JakeIzzy&Bucky-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg bucky-battleforthebook.jpg JohnWendyMichael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy03.jpg Smee with jake&crew-Smee-erella!.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon.jpg Jakecrew.jpg Bucky&crew-The Never Sands of Time.png Bucky-Invisible Jake.jpg Damged Ships.png Skully-Playing with Skully04.jpg Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Groupshot-Sharky Unchained.jpg Jake-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble16.jpg SkullyCubby&Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Izzy-Cubby-Jake-Who's a Pretty Bird03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb03.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb07.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy09.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy12.jpg Captain Flynn with Jake &Crew-Pirate Mummy14.jpg Ships arrving.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!04.jpg Bucky-HookSharky&Bones-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg A Job Well Done.png Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates13.jpg Argos Island-Minotaur Mix-Up!.jpg Jake&Skully-Pirate Fools Day!07.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!08.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!08.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!09.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!02.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!10.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!03.jpg Cubby-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!14.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!07.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!06.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!05.jpg Bucky-Pirate Fools Day!04.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!15.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!17.jpg shadow-Pirate Fools Day!16.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time15.jpg Groupshot-The Never Sands of Time04.jpg Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time10.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time20.jpg Serpent-The Never Sands of Time19.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Sands of Time05.jpg Brightly-The Never Sands of Time07.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness17.jpg Jake&crew-Into the Heart of Coldness16.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island04.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg Ghost Island-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island01.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh08.jpg Pirate Pharaoh&Otaa-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh06.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh09.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!18.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!17.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Jake&Beardini-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Beardini-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Jake-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon09.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon08.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon07.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon12.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg Bucky&The Roost -Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella03.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella02.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella!0.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshot-Smee-erella!02.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones05.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones04.jpg Bucky-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Mount Boom-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh05.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh04.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh01.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh16.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh13.jpg Groupshot-rock the croc01.jpg Bucky-Hide the Hideout!01.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-12-20h11m01s94.png Snapshot 69 (11-3-2013 11-40 AM).png Bucky-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky06.jpg Bucky-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Bucky-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky03.jpg Marina-Undersea Bucky04.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Undersea Bucky02.jpg Storm Eel-Mer-Matey Ahoy!06.jpg Storm Eel-Mer-Matey Ahoy!05.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!02.jpg Ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness13.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness08.jpg Skully-Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Bucky-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess07.jpg Jake&crew-The Pirate Princess06.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake saves Bucky02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!04.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!02.jpg Bones-Pirate Swap!03.jpg Izzy&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Izzy-Pirate Swap!01.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Bones-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Bucky-Pirate Swap!01.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh11.jpg Anubis-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh10.jpg Bucky-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg|Bucky's shadow Jake&crew-Bad Case of Barnacles0.jpg Jake&crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!02.jpg Hook-Bad Case of Barnacles03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish14.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish13.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish12.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Jake&crew-The Sword and the Stone02.jpg bucky-The Sword and the Stone01.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas10.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas08.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas07.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas05.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas03.jpg Jake&Crew-Stormy Seas01.jpg Pirate Pieces-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Jake&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!06.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!05.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters01.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters02.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters03.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters04.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters05.jpg Bucky-March Of The Lava Monsters06.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters23.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters20.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters21.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters28.jpg Chief Molta -March Of The Lava Monsters34.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon11.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon10.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon08.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon02.jpg Pirate Pharaoh-Dread the Evil Pharaoh22.jpg Bucky-Captain Hook's Last Stand01.jpg groupshot-Captain Hook's Last Stand!46.jpg Never Land-Night of the Golden Pumpkin.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin06.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin05.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin04.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin03.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin14.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin13.jpg Hook&Smee-Night of the Golden Pumpkin12.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure07.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure05.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure03.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Trident Treasure04.jpg Groupshot-Izzy's Trident Treasure02.jpg Fossils-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.jpg Anvil mountain01.png Map-Birthday Bash01.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg07.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg09.jpg Bucky-March of the Lava Monsters.jpg Skully&Bucky-season4 intro.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers11.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers10.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers05.jpg Jake&crew-CaptainWho01.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Wave Rock-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!43.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!42.jpg Jake-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Bucky-Save the Coral Cove!01.jpg Bucky-Save the Coral Cove!02.jpg Bucky-Save the Coral Cove!03.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!05.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!04.jpg Skully-SeasonOne intro02.jpg Jake and crew-SeasonOne intro05.jpg Jake and crew-SeasonOne intro04.jpg Bucky-Trick or Treasure!01.jpg Jake&Crew-Trick or Treasure!04.jpg Bucky-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!19.jpg Ghostly Bob&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land03.jpg Bucky&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Bucky&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Bucky-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land01.jpg Jake&crew-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Putt-Putt02.jpg Bucky-Pirates of the Desert!01.jpg Bucky-Pirates of the Desert!02.jpg Bucky-Pirates of the Desert!03.jpg BuckyIzzyCubby&Skully-Pirates of the Desert!01.jpg Bucky-The Singing Stones01.jpg bucky-The Singing Stones02.jpg bucky-The Singing Stones03.jpg bucky-The Singing Stones04.jpg Singing Stones Island03.png Singing Stones Island02.png Jake&crew-The Singing Stones31.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones12.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones11.jpg Bucky-PirateSwap!01.jpg Bucky-PirateSwap!02.jpg Bucky-PirateSwap!03.jpg Bucky-PirateSwap!04.jpg Bucky-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot28.jpg Lebeak-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Jake and the crew on top of Skull Rock.jpg Bucky&crew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Bucky-battle for the book03.jpg JollyRoger-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Where Mama Hook01.jpg Bucky&Treasure Bright-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Spot-Bucky's Treasure Hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure Show and Tell!16.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure Show and Tell!06.jpg Bucky-Smee-erella!01.jpg Ships-Smee-erella!02.jpg Ships-Smee-erella!01.jpg Smee-Smee-erella!05.jpg Smee-Smee-erella!05.jpg Bucky-Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Jake&crew-Battle for the book04.jpg London-battle for the book04.jpg London-battle for the book02.jpg Jake&crew-Battle for the book03.jpg IzzyCubbySkully&Tinker Bell-Battle for the book03.jpg IzzyCubbySkully&Tinker Bell-Battle for the book02.jpg Bucky&Winter Hawk-Shiverjack01.jpg Jake-ShiverJackk13.jpg Jake&Finn-Look Out...Never-Sharks!07.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hookity-Hook!02.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hookity-Hook!03.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hookity-Hook!04.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!06.jpg Squidailus-Look Out...Never-Sharks!05.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!04.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!03.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!02.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Bucky-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Bucky&The Spirit of the Seas-Pirate Ghost Story01.jpg Treasure tooth-Pirate Ghost Story02.jpg Jake&crew-Where's Mama Hook15.jpg Bucky&Midnight Hill-Night of the Stonewolf.jpg Jake&crew-Crabageddon18.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!43.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot-Nanny Nell02.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell06.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell05.jpg Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell03.jpg Jake&crew-Nanny Nell01.jpg NellBucky&JollyRoger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Jake&crew-Happy Hook Day07.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes08.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes07.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!07.jpg Jake&crew-Mer-Matey Ahoy!06.jpg Jake&crew with Finn-Mer-Matey Ahoy!09.jpg Jake&crew with Finn-Mer-Matey Ahoy!05.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella04.jpg Jake&crew-Smee-erella05.jpg Jake&crew-A Whale of a Tale04.jpg Jake&crew-A Whale of a Tale06.jpg Jake&crew-A Whale of a Tale03.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!11.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!10.jpg Never Dolphins-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Purpleocto06.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!23.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!08.jpg Groupshot-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!07.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!02.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!03.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!04.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg whirlpool-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!07.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!01.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!08.jpg Bucky-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!09.jpg Bucky-Bucky's_Anchor_Aweigh!06.jpg Hook-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!05.jpg Izzy-The Never Rainbow06.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow05.jpg HookJake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon02.jpg HookJake&crew-Captain Hook's Lagoon01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Stormy&Bucky-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Trident Rock-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg StormyJake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem04.jpg StormyJake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem03.jpg SmeeJake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Neptune-Cubby's Pet Problem02.jpg StormyJake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem04.jpg StormyJake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem03.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem01.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island09.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island07.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island06.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island05.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!05.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!04.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!03.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island02.jpg Mysterious Island-The Mystery of Mysterious Island01.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!02.jpg Bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!01.jpg Jake& crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles17.jpg Jake& crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles16.jpg Jake& crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles15.jpg Jake& crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles06.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best19.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best18.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Bucky&Neverland-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Bucky-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg Bucky-A Bad Case of the Barnacles01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map08.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map06.jpg JakeIzzy&Skully-Cubby's Pet Problem06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away32.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg Shipwreck Beach-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Bucky&Neverland-Sail Away Treasure01.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure05.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure04.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure02.jpg Bucky-Jake's Royal Rescue01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue34.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue04.jpg Jake-Jake's Royal Rescue13.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Birthday Bash!04.jpg BuckyJakeHook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg BuckyJakeHook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash04.jpg BuckyJakeHook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash01.jpg BuckyJakeHook&Smee-Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Bucky-Race-Around Rock01.jpg Bucky-Race-Around Rock02.jpg Jake&crew-Race-Around Rock24.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star07.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star06.jpg Yo Ho, Mateys Away - Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb.jpg Pirate Mummy's Tomb-Mummy First Mate.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Pirate Princess Island-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Cecilia-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch35.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch10.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch09.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch06.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch05.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!23.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!04.jpg Bucky&Rose-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Bucky&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Bucky&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg BuckyJake&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg JollyrogerBucky&Rose-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!13.jpg Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!02.jpg Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty18.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty17.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty03.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty05.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks04.jpg Hook-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Jake&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks01.jpg Jake&crew-Hideout Hijinks01.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas02.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Bucky&JollyRoger-The Great Never Sea Conquest03.jpg Bucky&Mighty Colossus-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Bucky-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Bucky-The Great Never Sea Conquest02.jpg Skully-The Great Never Sea Conquest07.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Never Sea Conquest18.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest35.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest17.jpg Fathom&Sinker-The Great Never Sea Conquest15.jpg Never Land Beach-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Hook&Smee-No Returns05.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle11.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle10.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-Cookin' with Hook03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Rogerl-Basketballs Aweigh!01.jpg Basketball-Basketballs Aweigh!04.jpg Bucky&Pirate Island-The Sky's the Limit!01.jpg Jake&crew-The Race to Never Peak!17.jpg Bucky-old Shell game01.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!20.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!09.jpg Jake&crew-The Old Shell Game09.jpg Jake&crew-The Old Shell Game06.jpg Jake&crew-Hats Off to Hook!17.jpg Jake&crew-Hats Off to Hook!16.jpg Bucky-Bucky Makes a Splash01.jpg Bucky-Bucky Makes a Splash02.jpg Neverland-Never Say Never!01.jpg Never land-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg StormyJake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Mermaid Lagoon-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Bucky&Skully-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn12.jpg Seashell Beach-Princess Power!01.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book01.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book02.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Battle for the Book03.jpg Bucky's Grotto-Battle for the Book01.jpg Bucky withJake&crew-Battle for the book01.jpg BuckySkullyIzzy&Cubby-Mer-Matey Ahoy!01.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances SkullyJakeCubbyBucky-Disney Junior Live.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-Jake&Sharky&Bones.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Jake.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live.jpg Jake&crew-disney junior live02.jpg Buckysharky&Bones-disney junior live.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Jake&Bucky-Disney Park.jpg Jake&Bucky-Disney Park02.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live on Stage02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg BuckyJakeIzzy&Cubby-Pirate and Princess Adventure01.jpg Printed Media Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel.png|Bucky sailing through the Never Sea Twin Tunnels in the Key to Skull Rock book HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Jake Saves Bucky book07.jpg The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Croc Takes the Cake02.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Sailing the Never Sea book.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page10.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates-Treasure Hunt Activity Book.jpg Trick or Treasure!12.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!02.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!01.jpg Battle for the book page04.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play-a-Sound02.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page07.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page05.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book01.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg CubbySkullyIzzy-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Bucky Never Sea Twin Tunnel02.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky04.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Read-Along Storybook- Jake Saves Bucky01.jpeg Video games Jake&crew-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Never land-Jake's Story Quest02.jpg Bucky-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Birthday Bounce03.jpg Jake&skully-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt05.jpg Eagle Island-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Bucky-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race08.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Tic-toc-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Bucky-Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Jake-Cave of Mystery02.jpg Bucky's Never Sea Hunt.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Bucky&Tick-Tock Croc-Jake's Never Land Pirate SchoolApp.jpg Jake&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpeg Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake&crew-Journey Beyond the Never Seas.jpg Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp08.png Blue Whale Way-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpg Blue Whale Way-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg SailingClass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Groupshot-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpeg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates11.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates10.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Mermaid&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Croc&Bucky-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Shark-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg SkullyIzzyBucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Mandolin-Pirate Rock game01.jpg SharkyIzzyBucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg CubbyJake&Bucky-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Bucky-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg HookSmeeJake&crew-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map03.jpg Jake and The Never Land Pirates-The Mystery Treasure Map02.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt22.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt21.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt20.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt19.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt18.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt17.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt16.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt15.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt14.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt13.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt12.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt11.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt10.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt08.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt09.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt07.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt06.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt05.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt04.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt03.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Jake And The Never Land Pirates -Bucky's Halloween Haunt01.jpg Merchandise LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-figures.jpg Fisher Price-Submarine-Bucky.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-value-stickers.jpg FP Brands- Jake Bucky ship concept art.jpg Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Coloring Sheet - Pirate Marble.png Coloring sheet - Bucky the Pirate Ship.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries